The conventional optical image expansion instrument applied to image expansion and then recognition is allowed for magnifying the image of a recognized unit through a microscope or a lens, followed by recognizing the recognized unit. Presently, the microscope or lens of the optical image expansion instrument sold on the market is manufactured by molding. Besides, other connecting components are more precise and complicated. As such, the manufacturing process is more overelaborate and production time is longer for the optical image expansion instrument, resulting in slightly higher cost of the optical image expansion instrument further.
In addition, the optical image expansion instrument is carried outdoors by the user inconveniently due to unduly large whole volume normally. Hence, there is a drawback of incapability to recognize the recognized unit immediately. To solve the problem of non-portability, the recognized unit is sampled and then preserved sealingly by the user. Afterwards, the recognized unit is recognized by the optical image expansion instrument indoors.
However, during sealing process and transportation process, the recognized unit may be affected by external environmental factors, such as sunlight irradiation, such that initial parameters of the recognized unit are changed. Probably, it is incapable of determining the authenticity of the recognized unit effectively and correctly, because the most authentic and correct data could not be obtained by the user.
Accordingly, there are a drawback of slightly higher cost due to complicated manufacturing process and a drawback of incapability to recognize the recognized unit immediately due to unduly large whole volume inherent in the conventional optical image expansion instrument. Consequently, the improvements should be required.